Malam Taon Baru!
by LueCielMichaelis
Summary: Cerita Chara DN merayakan Tahun Baru dengan penuh kegajean...


Desclaimer: Death Note bukan milik saya tapi milik TOTO

Nih cerita waktu para chara DN ngerayaiin taon baru, semoga bagus ya amiin…

WARNING: OOCness, Gajeness, Lebayness, menyebabkan gangguan kehamilan en janin en de es be…. EN catatan: disini kagak ada Yaoi!

MALAM TAON BARU

Hari ini para anggota tim kepolisian sedang mempersiapkan pesta untuk perayaan tahun baru,(yang tentunya dirumah L)

Aizawa,Gevanni, dan Mogi bagian furniture yang berat berat (maklum mereka kan kuat kuat, beda ama matsuda*ditonjok sampe Alaska*

Misa, Matsuda ,Mikami,dan Takada bagian Masak

Light,Mello dan Matt bagian Lampu

Near ,Ide,Lidner dan Rester bagian hiasan

Sedangkan L santai santai aja di pojokan bareng B. karena ia sudah membiayai hiasan en dekorasi dekorasi lainnya, jadinnya ia nganggur

Di bagian Funiture

"Mooogiii…. Bantuin aku bawa nih sofa keluar…wooi…..!"kata Aizawa

"siap pak!" balas Mogi

"Hikss…. Saya dikacangin gini… huhuhuhuhuhu…" Gevanni Mewek.

Di Dapur

Wah ada aura persaingan nih di dapur! Ayo kita lihat! JENG JENG!

"Light-kun itu milik Misa Misa!" teriak Misa

"Tidak, Yagami-san itu Milikku!" Teriak Takada

"huwee…. Author!, saya dicuekin nih sama mereka berdua…." Kata Matsuda

Author:" Misa ,Takada kalian bagaimana kalau adu Masak?"

"HAH?" kata mereka berdua berbarengan

Author:" Tanding Masak! Nanti kalian memasak untuk Light, dan lightlah yang akan menjadi jurinya, bagi siapa yang menang berhak mengakui Bahwa Light adalah miliknya!"

"Baiklah Author" kata takada

"Misa Misa akan berjuang!"

Lalu di dapur terjadi persaingan ketat antara Misa danTakada, si Matsuda pun merasa terbantu juga karena dua orang itu sudah tidak adu bacot lagi.

Di bagian dekorasi lampu

"WOii, Matt ambilin noh lampu nanti gw pasangin di atas!" teriak Mello

"OKE, Mells!" Jawab Matt

"Matto-kun tolong ambilkan lampu hias di kardus itu!" teriak Light

"Iya, abang Light!"

Lalu pada saat Matt mau memberikan lampu hias ke Light, sialnya disana ada bungkus coklat Mello yang ia buang sembarangan jadinya dengan gerakan slow motion ala the Matrix Matt pun jatuh dengan kepala njeduk ke tangga yang dinaiki Mello, jadilah Mello en lampu lampunya ikut jatuh dan menimpa Light yang dibawahnya sedang mengatur lampu hias. Merekapun jatuh bertiga dengan posisi yang sangat(tidak)elit sekali ,yaitu dengan posisi Light dibawah, Mello ditengah dan Matt pingsan diatas.

Author lewati saja bagian ini…..

Di bagian hiasan

"Near, kamu jangan mainan dadu terus ayo Bantu kita!..." teriak Lidner

"Humm…yaa…" jawab Near asal asalan

"Near, ayo Bantu kita…. Ughhh…." Kata Rester sambil Menyeret Near

"Yaaah, jatuuh.." kata Near karena dadu dadunya jatoh semua

"Near kamu berat banget siih…."kata Rester

"karena diluar banyak musuh jadi saya memberi pemberat seberat 1 ton di badan saya agar musuh tidak dapat menyeret ataupun menggendong saya agen Rester" jawab Near panjang Lebar

Tapi sudah terlambat nasi sudah menjadi ayam(?) si Rester sudah koit duluan, si Lidner malah nggak ngurusi si Rester en Near ia malah terus kerja dan iapun membatin 'Near sama Rester kagak beda jauh, sama sama kurang asem!, ya weslah nanti moga moga aja dikasih tip sama L'

Dan Ide yang dikacangin pun akhirnya juga ikut kerja tanpa cingcong dan ia juga membatin 'aduuh apa nasib gw ya dikacangin terus…. Hiks… ya udahlah kerja terus aja…'

Di Tempat L en B

"B kelihatannya rumahku bentar lagi dah mau ancur….." kata L merana

"Gyahahahahaha… rasain lo makanya kalo makan minumnya teh botol sosro..(?)" kata B gak nyambung.

"oh kalo begitu saya suruh Watari beli teh botol sosro…."

"Bwahahahahahahahaha…"B mulai sarap

"Watari tolong belikan saya teh botol sosro… iya sekarang masa taon depan?" L mulai OOC

'akhirnya gw bisa ngalahin L, ternyata L kalo sudah kritis lemah ya? Hahahahaha…' batin B Nista

Dan ketika si L membuka komputernya untuk melihat apa yang terjadi(di setiap ruangan L ada kameranya), ia hampir pingsan melihatnya ada yang mau tau keadaannya ?mau?mau?mau?*Readers: Jangan Promosi!*

Bagian furniture yang berat berat:

-Barang jadi ancur semua gara gara si gevanni mewek, jadinya si Mogi sama Aizawa kerja sendiri dan gara gara nggak kuat ngangkat beban, barang barangnya ambruk semua.

Bagian Dapur:

-Gara gara si Misa sama Takada nggak Bisa masak jadinya di dapur hangus semua, si Misa mau masak ayam goreng malah keluarnya pancake(?) (hebat banget!)

Bagian Lampu:

-Ini yang paling parah! Si Light,Matt Dan Mello jatuh bertumpuk dan menjadi bentuk sandwich. Ruangan bukannya tambah bagus malah jadi seperti kapal pecah!

Dan si L pun mengumpat dalam hati yang jelas jelas tidak patut untuk ditiru…

Dan Di bagian terakhir, bagian hiasan

-Near jatuh menindihi Rester yang sudah menggelepar-gelepar gaje ditanah… si Near malah mainan dadu diatas tubuh Rester(?) dan tidak peduli pada salah satu agennya itu

-Lidner dan Ide pun tidak mengurusi ke dua orang itu dan malah asik dengan pekerjaannya masing masing…

Di tempat bagian hiasan adalah tempat yang masih paling rapi en tidak kacau, author kasih 100 untuk ruangan ini

Dan apakah reaksi L? mari kita lihat!

L pun setelah melihat kejadian rumahnnya langsung kejang kejang en kayak nya L bakalan Mati deh para Readers…

Esoknya pada saat pesta taon baru mereka semua pun mengadakan pesta barbeque di halaman rumah L, kenapa di halaman rumah? Karena L langsung menyuruh mereka keluar dan menghias halamannya saja, karena ia lebih saying rumahnya daripada halamannya. Dan ia juga membatin 'tak apalah saya mengadakan pesta diluar, daripada didalam hancur… dan lagian kalo yang kotor di luar saya bisa menyuruh Watari membersihkannya' pikir L.

Dan pada saat waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 00.00 mereka pun menyalakan kembang api yang sangat besar sekali dan bersama sama mengucapkan "Happy New Year!".

Dan lagi, di pesta yang menyenangkan itupun harus ada kerusuhan karena si Near pantatnya terbakar karena Mello membakarnya dengan mercon(sadis amat kau Mello…)

Mereka pun bersenang senang dan ketiduran di rumah L. si L pun sudah menghubungi ortunya Light dan bilang Light menginap di rumahnya. Karena jika tidak, si L akan mendapat hajaran dari ayahnya Light, karena ia masih sayang wajahnya iapun menelpon ayah en ibu Light untuk melaporkan kejadian ini.

THE END…

Author: Merry Christmas and happy new years! Semoga tahun depan menjadi tahun yang lebih baik bagi semuanyaaa….

Ini fict kedua saya setelah "siang yang penuh kegajean" mohon dibaca yaa…

And my last word …

R

E

V

I

E

W…


End file.
